The Heiress and the Two Sisters
by Vindexian
Summary: Going out on a date with your younger dorm-mate is nerve racking. Going out on a date with your dorm-mate's older sister is also nerve racking. Going out on a date with both your dorm-mate and her sister is nerve breaking. But after this first date, Weiss may just learn to loosen up those nerves. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Jessica: HE~LLOOOO PARTY PEOPLE! I am Jessica and welcome to my next oneshot! A lot of you seemed to like Nuclear War, and a whooping 14 of you voted for the next poll. So what are the standings in case you missed it? In third place we had Yellow M &M's (Miltia x Yang x Melanie), with a total of 3 votes (21.4%). Next we had Cat Fight, (Neon x Yang x Blake) with 4 votes (28.6%). And we have our winner, Sugar, Spice and Everything Ice (Ruby x Weiss x Yang) with 7 votes (50%) of the votes... This was interesting to write to say the least. None the less, I'll give you the basics. This is set in the Modern Setting, there are no Grimm, weapons, or semblances. So, Let's get to reading shall we?**_

* * *

Weiss Schnee was nervous. There aren't many things that would make the Schnee Energy Corporation Heiress nervous. She stared down at bigoted racist who thought it was a good idea to bad mouth one of her closest friends, Blake. She fought against Pyrrha Nikos in a one-on-one fencing bout (granted, she lost, but by a small margin). But this right here, takes the cake. Nothing could ever prepare for what she was about to do.

She was getting ready for a double date.

Now, normally, this would be a probably... Except it's not the double date you'd be thinking about right now. She's not going out on a date with another person and a different couple, though she'd still be nervous. No, she's going a date with two people at the exact same time, and the catch? They are both sisters... Well, half-sisters, to be precise: The sisters Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long.

Ruby was Weiss's dorm mate at Beacon University. At first, Weiss was spectacle about the young Rose. She seemed to young, immature, and childish. Not to mention her unhealthy obsession with anything mechanical and cookies/strawberries. But as time grew on, the two grew closer, and her view on the young girl changed. Ruby, while she was young, was actually very insightful. While she was immature, she actually got her work done fairly well. And her childish nature can be easily changed to be completely serious when the situation called for it.

Yang was Blake's dorm mate at Beacon. Just like Ruby, she had a poor first impression of the girl. She seemed to be all brawn and no brains, she didn't seem to take anything seriously, and she never... EVER! Stops with this bloody puns. But that all changed when she had Yang for an assignment. At first, she thought that she would have to be doing all of the assignment instead of half. Imagine her surprise when Yang showed up at her dorm an hour after the class to start the assignment. After a while, the two of them became fast friends, especially after they found some common interest in sports, Weiss being the Fencing Captain, and Yang being an well respected Boxer.

She didn't know when she started falling for either of the sisters, only that she noticed it when Blake and her boyfriend Sun pointed out that she was spending a lot of time with both sisters. She denied it, but the more they pointed out tad bits here and there, the more she realized she was falling for both of them. Ruby was one of her first friends here at Beacon. She was sweet and caring. She was nothing, but determined to make Weiss her friend and make her happy. Yang, on the other hand the complete opposite of Weiss. Where Weiss was an introvert, Yang was an extrovert. Weiss was cold as ice, Yang was hot as fire. She couldn't pick between the two, they both warmed their way into the heiress's heart. Luckily, she didn't have to.

A few days later, Yang and Ruby both were waiting at her dorm, with Yang look oddly a bit nervous, and Ruby blushing madly. There, she found that her feelings were recuperated... Both of them. The sisters found out about the others crush on Weiss, and decided to talk to Weiss about it to straight things out. When they discovered that both of their feelings were recuperated, they all sat in silence until Yang broke it. She broke the silence boldly asked if Weiss wanted to go out on a date.

At first, Weiss and Ruby looked at the blonde in confusion, since they all hear that Weiss could choose between the two sisters. Then Yang stated that if Weiss couldn't choose between the two of them, then don't. Both her and Ruby have strong feelings for the white haired heiress, and she had strong feelings for the both of them. Yang said that she was willing to share Weiss with Ruby if that's something she was comfortable with it. As absurd as it sounded, Ruby also said that she doesn't mind sharing her with Yang, but it was up to her if she wanted to, you know, as an experiment.

And so, that's how their date for the last 4 hours started. All three choose three different places to take them on. It was a little strange for Weiss, who, while they were walking in public, was holding onto Ruby's hand while Yang had her arm sling around Weiss. But eventually, she ignored the stares coming from everyone else, and just enjoyed the warmth that was Ruby and Yang.

Ruby was the first one to choose where to go, and it seemed place to go out of the three. She took her girlfriend and sister to the zoo. Their Uncle Qrow worked there as one of the bird keepers, making sure that all the birds were healthy and tamed. He was surprised that both of his nieces were dating the same person at the same time, but he supported his nieces and wards, and gave them backstage access to some of the areas. Weiss had never been to a zoo before, and before long, she was enjoying herself with her two girlfriends.

Yang was up next, and she settled for one of the most traditional date settings. Though, at first Weiss was reluctant to see the movie that Yang picked: Zombieland. But after seeing Ruby excited to go see the movie, she eventually relaxed a but and joined them at the middle row of the theater, sitting between the two sisters. And the movie was pretty good. There were times that she had a good laugh, like the banjo scene at the store or seeing the Zombie Kill of the Week with the old Lady, then there were times she cried, like when Bill Murray was killed by accident. But overall, she really enjoyed herself again with the two of them.

Weiss's choice was last, and it was an old family restaurant that her family helped support and frequently visited. There were some stares as the trio entered, mainly from the few customers that went to Beacon who knew the trio, but they were tuned out. That was until both Yang and Ruby went to use the restroom, and Cardin Winchester waltz his way up to Weiss, boldly asking her out in front of them all. She showed no mercy in her rejection, stating that a) she was currently seeing two beautiful women, b) he was an ego-centrical pig who only cared about the merger of his father's oil company and her father's company, and c) he constantly harrassed Blake about her Faunus ears on several occasions. Being rejected like that, something snapped in him as he called her out on the fact that there was no way that she could get a date any how, on the account of her cold attitude, and the hideous scar on her face. He kept the insults going, bringing some of her self confidence with Yang and Ruby down, when suddenly a hand was placed on one of his shoulders.

He turned around to see a very pissed off Ruby, and one of the most scarring sights that one can find in Beacon: A Blood Red Eyed Yang. No one knows how she could do it, but they do know that if you see those eyes, say goodbye to whoever recently pissed her off. And right now, Cardin was in the middle of it. Yang told Ruby to go comfort their girlfriend while she and Cardin had a small 'chat' out back. He paled considerably as Yang dragged him out back as he tried desperately to escape the blonde brawler's grasp, but to no avail. While Yang was busy murde- I mean, talking with Cardin, Ruby was cheering up Weiss, with little success. Eventually, Ruby tried one last thing: she kissed Weiss full on the lips.

It was... Different. Ruby was gentle, soothing. She was inexperienced, but so was Weiss, who simply melted into the kiss. There were some cat calls, but they were all hushed up when Yang walked in, with her eyes slowly returning to their lical color when she spotted Ruby and Weiss playing Tonsil Hockey. She grinned widely as she joined them back. When they broke off, Yang turned Weiss towards her and said she wanted in on the action, and gave the heiress her second kiss. That was also an experience. Yang put her passion through the kiss as Weiss blushed deeply. She was the opposite of Ruby in experience through her past romances, but that just made their kiss special to her. When they broke off, even Yang had a blush on her face. They sat through the rest of the dinner in somewhat silence, before they, and by they, I mean Weiss, payed for their food and left.

They took one last stop to a small mountain cliff close to the sister's home. They watched the stars for a while, before they started talking about their relationship. Weiss admitted that she really loved the day, it was one of the best days in her life. When asked if she was willing to try dating both of them, she didn't hesitate to say yes. And so, they all continued star gazing before Weiss spoke up:

"I really love you two."

"Same Weiss."

"I love you, too Ice Princess."

* * *

 **Jessica's Box of Author's notes**

 ** _Wow... 1,571 words without a speaking part through it. I am really pleased with this result. Anyways, welcome to my box people. So this was my second, one-shot. Like Vinny said before, he is not really good at smut chapters, nor am I. So if you want one of those, well either contact us to ask if you can write one up for this story, or look one up for yourselves. Ages for both Yang and Weiss are 20 and Ruby is 19. Reason for this is that I have their birthdays set like this, Ruby in April, Yang in July, and Weiss in December. And at this point in time, it is May._**

 ** _But enough of the story, let's get to the next topic: my next one-shot or two-shot, depends on how good of a grasp I can get a feeling on it. There are eight choices this time around, with the two losers from last time looking for a chance at redemption. And this time, you get 2 choices. Here are you're choices:_**

 ** _Yellow M &M's (Miltia x Yang x Melanie)_**

 ** _Cat Fight (Neon x Yang x Blake)_**

 ** _Snowflakes in the Sun (Weiss x Yang x Winter)_**

 ** _Red Hot Kitty Peppers (Ruby x Blake x Yang)_**

 ** _Bee's Schnees (Weiss x Yang x Blake)(Special Thanks to Sonicthehedgewolf for the suggestion)_**

 ** _Newspaper (Weiss x Ruby x Blake)(Special Thanks to Malefic Crossover for both the suggestion of this pairing and the prompt)_**

 ** _Nordic Rush/Candy Cane (Weiss x Ruby x Nora)(Special Thanks to darkgaurdian for the suggestion)_**

 ** _White Chocolate Rose (Weiss x Ruby x Reese Chloris (Special Thanks once again to darkgaurdian)_**

 ** _The next pairings that I want that you guys request of me? Let's go for a Hero x Villain Theme, shall we? And when I say villain, I mean any past antagonist, with the exception of Grimm and that Knight Weiss fought. PM me any suggestions you may have, or leave a review at who you'd like to see. Remember to vote, and I'll see you around._**

 ** _Later People!_**

 ** _Jessica_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, betcha weren't expecting us back here again, now did ya?**

 _ **Jessica: What's going on party people! I am back at it again with Heiress and the Two Sisters, because someone (*cough*Gorsouul*cough*) wanted a second chapter of this. So, we, meaning Vin and I (hence why he's here with me), decide to suspended the completed mark on this story and just wing it from there.**_

 **I do got a few idea's of what to do, but, for now, that's confidential. So, sit back and relax and just read the story.**

* * *

It was about a week since Weiss's date with Ruby and Yang. And things were looking up for the young couples. Granted, they haven't had the chance to see their peers reaction, they went just as spring break started. Some of their friends went off to different locations for their breaks, but they were most likely to see the news already, given that as soon as they went out for their second date, paparazzi swarmed the three to ask personal questions. On the bright side, Yang's Blood Red Eyes Trick also works well against full grown adults.

Weiss had a talk from both her father and her elder sister, Winter, after the first date. While her sister was concerned a bit about her newfound relationship, it wasn't what her father had called her down for. Apparently, the Winchester family had pulled out of their request to merge up with the SEC, the reasoning was that their son Cardin came home with a black-eye and said it was his daughters fault. And they demanded compensation. He asked if she knew anything about this.

So, she explained to him what happened at the dinner that she and her girlfriends went to, though he didn't react when he heard that like she thought he would. She said that once Yang and Ruby left, Cardin approached her, bluntly asking her out in front of the whole restaurant. She rejected him, on the accounts that she was seeing two beautiful women (again, no reaction), his only really interest in her was for the merger between their company's, and the racism and harassment that Cardin inflicted upon her friend Blake and other faunus. That set him off, and he started spouting insults about how no one would like her for herself, that she was hideous with the scar, etc., which did get a reaction from her father, who had a visible tick mark on his head.

Now, to the average person who didn't know Weiss and her family, they might think that Gunther Schnee is a cold business man, and a racist one, too. Now, that was partially true, in the sense that he was cold, but only towards any of his rivals. Not many know that there are two sides of Gunther, the business man, and the father. He could be in the middle of an important meeting, and if he gets a call from either of his daughters, you better believe he's going to call a short recess to talk to the for however long it took. So hearing that the Cardin boy insulted his youngest daughter, and that his family had the gall to demand an apology from him, it absolutely infuriated him.

Weiss continued, saying that her confidence was sent spiraling down after hearing some of what he said, which added fuel to the fire that was Gunther's rage, when her girlfriends came back and, after seeing what Cardin was doing, decided to intervene. Ruby stay with Weiss to comfort her, while Yang took Cardin out to have a small 'chat'. When she finished her tale, Gunther didn't move or say anything, looking particularly neutral. Calmly, he picked up the phone, and dialed Bruno Winchester's number. When Bruno answered and expected an apology, he was surprise to instead hear that SEC will be pulling out all personal and contracts that with Winchester Oils, and that he will no longer be doing business with them. When he was asked why, he relied that his son apparently insulted his daughter out in public while she was out on a date, after she turned him down. There are many things you don't do to Gunther Schnee, but you don't, under any circumstances, insult either of his daughters.

After Bruno attempted to threaten to sue his daughter for assault, Gunther really let him have it. He started it off by taking about some of the insults that Cardin apparently said in the restaurant, which had the whole confrontation recorded, and said it could be viewed as a form of harassment. Speaking of harassment, he went in to say that Weiss has told him in the past that Cardin has harassed Weiss faunus friends, and has at least at one point assaulted different faunus during his time at Beacon. He told Bruno which one would create more of a scandal, the suppose shiner that Weiss gave a Cardin, or the harassment that Cardin had developed over the years. After a moment of silence, Gunther said he'd wish him a long and health business run, but that would make him a liar, wouldn't it? He hung up before Bruno could respond.

That was about the time when Winter came in, dressed in some casual clothing instead of her usual Service Uniform in the army. She had just came home to spend some time with her family over the break when she heard the last bit of Bruno's phone call. A bit confused, Weiss bright her up to speed, and, after hearing what had happen, she was a little surprise at hearing that Weiss was dating two girls, and enraged at what Cardin had pulled. But before Winter could leave to hunt down Cardin, Gunther got the attention of both his daughters, and asked a question on his and Winter's mind: who are these two ladies that worked their way into Weiss's heart.

After listening to Weiss description of each one, which was about 1-2 minutes each, Gunther's interest was peaked, so he asked that the next time the should go out on an outing, make sure to bring them by the office to introduce him to them. This surprised both girls, since they assumed that their father would be a bit more surprise. Gunther simply chuckled a bit, and said he figured Weiss swung for the same sex, since she could name many faults of men, and he caught her staring at a few girls in the past for a long time. Weiss blushed a bit as Gunther left the room, but not before giving each of his daughters a hug.

As soon as he left, Winter went with her own questions, asking if Weiss was sure the other two girls were okay with this. Winter just couldn't see things working out for either of the sisters, should things go sour. Weiss said she was sure, considering that it was their idea instead of hers. And that night was possibly one of the best nights that she had in a very long time. She cared for both of the sisters greatly, and she wouldn't trade them for anything. After some silence, Winter smiled.

"Your love life is sounding a lot like one of those soap operas on T.V."

"Well, father always said I was the more dramatic of the two."

"Did you just make a pun?"

"... Maybe."

* * *

 **V + J's Box of Author's notes**

 **Welcome to the box! Now, I'll be honest here, we didn't really plan to follow the same style as the last chapter (the only dialogue pieces are set at the last few sentences). It just sort of happened I guess.**

 ** _J: Anyways, we thought about it for a while, and decided... Eh, let's torture Cardin's family some more. Also, why Bruno and Gunther?_**

 **We needed names, and those were the top names we could think of for this version. Anyways, the next chapter should be about them going back to school and their friends reactions. Also, if you got an idea for a later chapter, let us know, and we'll see what we can do.**

 ** _J: And in an unrelated note, for those of you who don't keep up with our other stories, because you should, we won't be updating a lot because Vin got my preggers a month and a half ago, and we're dealing with this, (Yes, we're keeping him, you sick fuck. You know who you are.). We're actually about to go break the news to our parents. And we have a somewhat plan for telling them._**

 **Just going to rip of the bandaid and tell it up front: she's 1 1/2 months pregnant, kids is mine, and if you're going to hit me, do it quick.**

 ** _J: ... Like I said, somewhat._**

 **See ya around,**

 **Vindex + _Jessica_**


	3. Adopted by Jak K Rachet (JKR)

_**HEY PARTY PEOPLE!**_

 _ **It's Jessica here, and I've come baring news! I'm happy to say that three of our previous stories have been adopted, though for this one, I'll be focusing on one until the other two get back to me when the release of the first chapter will be. But someone adopted this story you are reading now: The Heiress and the Two Sisters! A freind on FF adopted it after she PM us earlier today and asked if she could adopt it. If you aren't familiar with her, Her name is Jak K. said that it'll be live by either in a few days or a week.**_

 _ **That is all!**_

 _ **Jessica**_


End file.
